Leaf Styles
The Infinit e One Sword Style (Mugen Ittoryu) Advanced Taijutsu of the Hidden Mist and Hidden Leaf http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xocYeywG2cg The Infinite One Sword style was created as a way to improve the relationship between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist villages. It was a joint attempt made by the Hokage Likkys Hatake, the Mizukage Zane Hajime, the Anbu Captain Tares Damascus, and the Pride of the Mist Luo Ushio. The sword style is a fusion of Leaf’s Lotus Taijutsu and training, Gentle Fist style, Mist’s Sword style, and the creation of Swords. Rather than relying on a single good quality blade the practitioner makes use of hundreds of katana scattered around the battlefield. The practioner does not care about the quality of the blades he uses, and uses a variety of moves making use of a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. Because of his reliance on hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield the practitioner almost always has a blade, or multiple blades handy for use. He uses his swords for various purposes beyond normal melee attacking, including use as projectiles, paths to walk on, pins to hinder his opponent's movements, and also use for making multiple simultaneous attacks on an enemy or even several enemies. As a means to promote further relations between Mist and Leaf, the practioners must be trained at both Kirigakure and Konohagakure. Note that only a creator of this style can teach the final stage. Stage 1: The Body Training Academy In the first stage of the style, the practioner does nothing but train his body by wearing weighted armlets and leg weights. The user trains by simply moving constantly and training sessions look almost like boxing matches, with the user having to constantly move around and dodge the trainer. It is believed that teaching one how to survive is the first order of business. Stage 2: The Movement Training Genin After the basic body building is complete, the user then begins training technique. The user is taught how to keep momentum up, and how to move one move into another. This allows for stronger blows and more fluid movements. The user also learns how to constantly circle an opponent, keeping him on guard constantly. This is essential to using the infinite sword by moving constantly Stage 3: The Sword Training Genin After all the hand to hand taijutsu training is completed, the practitioner is finally given a sword. Any sword will do. In this stage, the practitioner is trained in the art of the sword. By the end of the training, the practitioner feels bit more ease, capable of inflicting more damage and implementing more speed and strength. However, the user isn't at a level yet where he is extremely dangerous to anyone except a lower level taijutsu user or a genin without taijutsu training. Stage 4: The Double Sword style Chuunin At this stage, the practitioner is taught how to use swords in methods never even thought of. The practioner is trained in many different forms: Form 1: Balance…the practitioner is asked to stand and balance on the hilt of the blade on one foot while the blade has been stuck to the ground. Form 2: Accuracy…the practitioner is trained on throwing a katana at an enemy. Usually a katana is not used as throwing weapons, but this is an essential part of the training. The practioner must have perfect accuracy by throwing the weapon at a bull’s-eye from 30 yards away. Form 3: Dual wielding…the final form at this stage is the ability to wield two swords at once. This is only a small milestone in the sword style, but it is a step that needs to be taken. Special Techniques: Double Sword Technique Description: With intensive training, the user of the style can learn to wield two blades instead of just one. This can only be done with katana or smaller weapons. When using two blades, the effectiveness of the user can double or even triple under the right circumstances Double Shimmering Path: Description: The practitioner throws two swords at once at high speeds at the opponent Stage 5: The Summoning Chuunin At this stage, the user must seek out a Blacksmith to create hundreds of swords for him to use and seal them in a scroll. The user is taught the summoning weapons technique in order to summon the swords unto the battlefield. After this is done, the practioner is now taught how to use several swords at once. Using Mist Sword style, the practioner can wield two swords in hand at once, and grab several of them to use as projectiles. Using Leaf Taijutsu, the practioner can grab swords with their toes and use their feet to wield blades as well. Special Techniques: Tobidōgu (Flying Tools): Description: This jutsu allows the practioner to store their swords in a summoning scroll and summon them whenever they want. The practioner is taught how to summon hundreds of blades and make them rein upon the battlefield. If the opponent is not careful enough, he can be skewered to pieces from the initial summoning. Three Shimmering Paths: Description: Using it, the practioner grabs onto three of his swords and throws them onto the ground creating a path. Then running along these swords the swordsman grabs onto a fourth one and uses it to directly attack the opponent at high speeds, using the hilt of each sword to push himself for more momentum Stage 6: The Skewering Jounin At this stage the swordfighter is taught in the Hyuga’s gentle fist style. But not in the way one would think. The practioner is taught how to implement the blade with the techniques of the Leaf’s Hyuga clan and how to implement the several dozen swords into one giant attack. Special Techniques Addition Blows (1-12) Description: The practioner moves at high speeds to attack his enemy. After each hit he will let go of his sword to quickly use another to let him attack from different angles while his enemy is stunned from his previous blow. This leaves his enemy covered with twelve swords Sword Fang: Description: Practitioner begins by hitting three swords standing parallel to each other. They are hit near the end, causing all three of them to slash upwards, in the manner of a "fang". Vertical Line: Description: Following his Sword Fang; all three swords momentarily hover in the air, where Mifune will then proceed to use the current sword in his hand to sequentially hit each, thereby launching each of them directly at the enemy. Stage 7: The Massacre Jonin By this time, the user has practically neared perfection. His blows are perfectly straight and powerful, the user knows where and how to hit his opponent's body to inflict as much damage as possible. Using wide, sweeping strike the user is kept spinning and moving, almost like a top while fighting. The movements are so fluid that, even with making such wide strikes they still often hit. The weapons are more than extensions of the body now. The blades are the body. The pure grace and skill within the user is so high that it can only be described as awe-inspiring. By this stage…the user can effectively wield one hundred blades simultaneously by moving at such high speeds that they can easily strike, drop the sword, pick another and strike again. To master this style, is to be called a demon. Special Techniques: Multiplication Twenty Four Blows Description: The practitioner will follow his Addition Blows with this attack. He strikes the swords that he left around his enemy from his Addition Blows which ends up cutting his enemy with the twelve swords all over again. Stage Eight: Hells Ascension Sanin At this stage, the sword master is said to have been granted his mastery over the sword from Susano-o himself. The shinobi's mastery over the countless katana he wields is incomparable to any other style around. A master of this stage has the capability of literally destroying an army on his own without so much as a scratch. When he moves, it is as if you were watching the wind dance listlessly. His movements are also quick and effective, not one strike made simply to maim. It is in this stage that the sword wielder has caused such a connection with the blades he fights with, that he has the capability of calling one to him from 100 yards away. Incorporated into this stage are the flips, tricks, and twirls which make him not only hard to hit, but hard to see. The swordsman is said to have invisible hands, capable of making it seem as if one were fighting ten katana wielding shinobi at once. It would take at least three jounin to effectively stand a chance against one of this rank. He is no longer referred to as simply a demon, his blades said to be forged in the flames of hell. Special Techniques: Arashi Terekineshisu(Blade Telekinesis) Kage/Sannin Rank: Description: As the blades are summoned into the battle ground, as long as the swordsman so much as touches one of them, it is instantly infused with a chakra mark. This mark, allows the swordsman to literally extend his hands and "call" a blade to each one, from 100 yards away. Arashi Kyuuten(Heaven's Blade) Kage/Sannin Rank: Description: Burning his chakra into the blades on the battlefield, the swordsman can literally cause one hundred blades to hover and shoot towards an opponent, either all at once, or one at a time for five posts. In a limited fashion, the swordsman can control up to ten blades effectively in close combat, as if they were extensions of his actions and will. The latter of these two actions can only be done for five posts at a time, and a period of three posts afterwards must pass before it can be done again. http://i36.tinypic.com/2rgjcl4.jpg The infinite Master Style #2-The Blazing Soul of Leaf A ninth stage to the legendary technique, developed by the 7th Hokage Likkys Hatake. The technique combines the fusion blades he prefers, and the flexible sword style of the infinite one sword. There are primary differences though, instead of katanas hundreds of interlocking blades fall down onto the battlefied. These blades also react to chakra, and can move on their own, reacting to his chakra. Any extreme emotions concentrated when performing this technique can be devastating. This has resulted in the ninth stage being placed as a forbidden jutsu, to be used only during periods of emergencies. The blades are all custom made by the Leaf Master Blacksmith, Haakuzou and created to destroy. Jounin Element Crosslash: Likkys grabs three blades from the field surrounding him. Each reacts to his chakra, glowing a different color red, blue and Yellow. He then disappears, reappearing behind an opponent releasing three slashes. The first slash is electric, the second Fire, and the third is water, the elements of these slashes can be devastating. Blade Beam Infinite: Likkys grabs nine seperate blades, charging them with his chakra and stabbing them in the ground to form a circle around his opoenent. He then stands over the first blade he set into the ground, and removes it, setting off a chain reaction and releasing the chakra stored in the eight other blades to set off simulteaneous beams of chakra, aiming at the enemy. Meteorain: Likkys grabs any single blade and raises it into the air, releasng chakra into space. The result is six small meteors, composed of fire element, hitting the the enemy at random. Three Elements Shield: Likkys grabs three blades at random, charging each with a different elemental chakra and interlocking them. He throws the blades up into the air, disengaging them to form a parachute shield of chakra around the user. Sanin Rank: Omnislash/Finale Likkys rushes through his field of swords, picking up and inter locking five blades. He hits the anime with a fully assembled blade the first time, detatching two blades and slashing once more, while the two other blades attack simultaneously. He continues detaching the blades part by part, each time while the detached blades attack like ghost weapons, fueled by chakra. When their is only one blade left in his hands, Likkys shoves the blade into the ground releasing his chakra. The other blades embedded into the ground react to his will, and rush through the air simultaneously aiming at the opponent. The Ninth Stage, (The Infinite Master) Infinite Master Style #4: Soshi Arashi (Elemental Tempest): Being one of the creators of the infinite swordstyle, infinite master Luo Ushio came to grow attached to the style, reaching a level so great, he needed to adapt even the blades themselves of which he used. Luo created the schematics for a special set of blades. Blades which had never been formed in the countries before. The interlocking, strange shaped "key blades" were his creation, and his to wield alone. Each one differing from the next, yielding difficulty for anyone who attempted to wield one. The ninth stage itself is something even the masters of this style themselves, fear using. It is a stage of such power and concentration, that after all of its abilities are used twice, the summoned blades are instantly transported back into their summoning scroll. Luo's master stage is one of manifestation. Through his blades, Luo's elements have been manifested through them, a true testament to his mastery of this style. The movement and attack style of this stage are almost incomprehensible. It is a true fusion of grace and power of such a high magnitude, it is a stage which Luo himself has created a ban on against using on any shinobi of less than the chuunin stage, and of the chuunin stage at least three chuunin should be present. It is named Elemental Tempest because the style is said to rival with Susano-o's mastery over the blade. Techniques: Kaen Arashi(Flame Tempest)Jounin Rank: This techniques strength is put at a jounin rank for its simplicity, and is in fact the manifestation of Luo's fire element. By forming a single seal either the moment the blades are summoned, each one glows red for less than a second. The moment anyone other than Luo attempts to touch any of the blades, they will erupt in flames of such heat from the hilt up, it would take someone with at least katon mastery stage four to hold them. This technique causes third degree burns instantly, scalding the hands so badly, hand seals are unbearable to perform. Kaze Arashi(Wind Tempest)Sannin/Kage Rank: Because the wind style involves such few hand seals, this technique is a surprise. By holding out a hand and performing a twisting motion, Luo can not only summon all blades in a cyclone of wind, but ride them as well like this (43 seconds in with the hand gesture, and then right after that with the blade riding). The blade ride lasts for three posts, or can be ended by ramming directly into the opponent. A truly tempestuous technique. Yaiba Mizu Yuukai Arashi(Blade and Water Fusion tempest) Jounin Rank: This is the sole purpose for the shape of each blade, as well as the only manifestation of the water element. Forming six seals, each blade with similarities of Yaiba Terekineshisu(Blade Telekinesis), is called back to Luo, all quickly locking together using the grooves of the key shapes of each blade, forming a shield around Luo. Then as a seventh seal is formed within the dome by Luo, each blades glows blue and collects water in a quick torrent around them, forming a shield of water around them so pressurized, it is as strong as steel. The shields strength is capable of deflecting all chuunin ranked jutsu, and all katon. Raiton of jounin rank is useless since the metal and water cause the electricity to simply disperse around the structure and discharge completely. As for raiton of Kage rank, it is indeed capable of breaching the structure, although no more. If a raiton of kage rank is used as well, 25 of the blades will be instantly summoned back to the scroll. Perfect Chakra Edge, Jounin Rank: Being a master of the mist sword style, Luo has at last perfected the chakra edge technique. This chakra edge is perfected to the point that the chakra changes the chemical structure of the blades. By forming one hand seal, all the blades burst for a moment with Luo's chakra, until it recedes to the normal size of each and every blade. These blades are now literally imbued with Luo's chakra melded onto the metal, preventing any sort of arching from raiton attacks, and even prevents from being affected by any sort of magnetism for ten posts. When these blades are swung, chakra arcs in length comparable to a bus (think wind scar) erupt forth, capable of tearing through jutsu of chuunin rank and below. This chakra is refined and controlled to such a point, that it is capable of slicing through diamond with little to no effort. NunChaku~Chains of Fury(Nunchucks) ~Short History~ The nunchaku (Nunchucks) is a traditional weapon of the Kobudo weapons set and consists of two sticks connected at their ends with a short chain or rope. A sansetsukon is a similar weapon with three sticks attached on chains instead of two. The movements are quick, and strong. They are meant for close combat. ~Story Line~ Nunchunks are not part of the ninja way of fighting. They are only meant for close combats and short range attacks. But a fierce fighter, somebody with a bowl like black hair cut decided that he needed a fast weapon. "Sometimes lee My boy, Those fists aren't fast enough, or as strong as I need them to be." This ninja decided to create a weapon himself, something as strong as a staff but quicker and able to be carried along without the dedication of it. He got two sections of wood then connected by chain. The length of each piece should be from the user's forearm; the bone between elbow and wrist. This ninja began to try out different ways of using the numchunks. He soon found out that his fighting style was fast, short burst of energy that could be moved from side to side, up and down, and vertical. It seemed that only the trained eyes and trained hands could control this. But This ninja Maito Gai decided to give his numchucks something else that others did not have. Soon gai noticed that the more he used the nunchakus the faster and stronger him and it got together. Soon gai was able to allow for elements enter into the nunchucks allowing for them to shoot out wheels of fire. His body got use to the degree of speed him and his hands had to move to do this. He soon began to teach this move to his students and they taught it their students. Now passed down as the fighting style is used today. ~NunChaku Levels~ ~Note, Only begin off with one Nunchaku~ Level One. The New student. No rank requirement At stage one, the student is getting use to the new weapon in their hands. They are learning to gain speed with it, able to move it up and around them with a little trouble. They are getting use to how fast it moves, hits around the body will happen. They do not have any special power to them yet. They are still learning what they can do with the nunchakus. Powers~ Nothing yet, they are getting use to what the nunchakus can really do. They are allowed to put in charka, only a little though. Both the nunchakus and them are getting use to each other. They will have some later Level Two. The NunChakur. Genin At this stage the ninja is able to move the nunchaku faster around him, fast enough now to block up to one or four kunai coming his way. The nunchaku now through experience and charka put into it over time has began stronger and willing to work more with the user. They can now move faster, moving from their hands around their bodies. Though they are faster, they are still new to the style. They nunchukas are beginning to feel much faster as kanji symbols begin to form on the woods. Powers~. At this level since the kanji symbols are beginning to form around the nunchakus. They are moving faster now in swings and in movements. They are beginning to cause fraction in the air, the charka is moving into them too giving them an added spark. The nunchakus are moving fast that they turn on fire. Giving them the ability to burn a person if connected. Level Three. The NunChaku Apprentice. Chunin At stage three the movements of the ninja are a lot faster, giving them a lot more movements towards how strong and how fast they can hit their targets. Their nunchakus are a lot stronger once again from their experience and the use of charka in them. They are a lot stronger and will be able withstand a lot more damage without breaking. The Apprentice is now more skilled and able to move their nunchakus faster so that no more punishment will harm them from their it can hurt the user. They are now able to block up to about ten to 15 kunai coming at them. or any other projectile Power~ The friction is now a lot more from the speed of the user, giving the flames around the nunchaku a stronger flame. Enough to burn the grass by just them being inches away. When Hit with this flame, a person is burned but the burn is a lot severe. Leading a 3rd degree burn. The flames are aloud to now be sent off the nunchaku to about three feet. It can burn a slash into the side of the tree. Stage Four. Leveled Master. Jonin At stage four the ninja is now more in tuned with his nunchakus. Him and them are able to understand each other, and kanji symbols grown more on the wood giving it a faster edge and swing but allow for it to take a lot more damage. The movements of the user are smoother and hitting of oneself doesn't happen anymore. Since the movements are quicker and stronger, up to about 20 kunai or projectiles are blocked. Showing how fast the hands and nunchaku Power~Since the kanji symbols are a formed more onto the wood of the nunchakus. The charka mixed with the experince and frication once again from them it creates a larger flame. This time the flame is able to be sent off as a slash. Only one slash per movement with them, sadly since the numchakus are not the best they require charka to be placed into them for the slash of flames. Stage Five. The Grand Masters. Sanin At this stage you have reached the peak of skill with your nunchakus, they have enough power and experience that your allowed to have two. Your one Nunchaku upgrades into two of them. Giving the user the look of a grand master of the style. The power of them is now doubled because of having two of them. They can now both block up to 40 projectile forces. Power~ Now that their is two nunchakus, the speed is now increased for them. Frication is now maxed out and allowed to have multiplies for flame slashes burst from it. Charka is no longer needed to do those moves. But there is a limit on how much the nunchakus can take. They are only allowed a certain amount of of releases until it burns up into ash. (in a battle is is 20 slashes of flames)